Watcher
Portrayed by: * George Clooney - Biology Appearence . Personality . Abilities Omnipotent mimicry The Watcher possesses an empathic ability that allows him to duplicate the abilities of other evolved specials. The magnitude of the Watcher's ability is increased when in close proximity to a large number of specials. The Watcher can sense it on some level and that's why he surrounds himself with so many people at the carnival. The Watcher says that if his power is amplified enough, he can destroy whole cities, even mountains. Terrakinesis Source - Mrs. Elefun The Watcher displays his vast control over terrakinesis as he possesses enough fine control to manipulate multiple stone shards at once, wielding them in a similar manner to telekinesis; levitating and propelling them. He can manipulate the earth even while being held above the ground. Imprinting Source - ? The Watcher is able to control a certain type of mineral-based ink, using it to form a tattoo of a hand and choke Edgar. He also uses this ability on Carol to help create her tattoos. The Watcher can absorb the ink into himself in order to transport it. He used that ink to create a compass tattoo on Jack, being able to control it later from a distance. Enhanced teleporting Source - ? The Watcher is able to teleport himself and objects through space and time. He does not necessarily have to be near the object, and does not have to travel with the object to where he is teleporting. Belief induction Source - ? The Watcher can manipulate people so they do his bidding by making them believe anything he wishes. His targets must be able to hear him, so blocking one's hearing can block the effects of this ability. Precognitive painting Source - ? The Watcher uses this ability to draw a picture of the upcoming eclipse. Enhanced hearing Source - ? Enhanced hearing appears to be a passive ability which is always active, yet controllable. With some concentration, the Watcher can isolate particular sounds. The Watcher has at least enough sensitivity to hear a human heartbeat from a few feet away. He also has enough practice to detect changes in a person's mood by changes in their heart rate. Nerve manipulation Source - ? This ability allows the Watcher to stop nerve impulses and messages from reaching their intended destination. He appears to have great control over this ability, staying in a near constant state of virtual invisibility to others. During a battle with the Society, he blinded them all. He also caused Jack to feel excruciating pain, although he had to touch him to affect him. The Watcher states that by reading the electrical impulses around him he can find people. Electrical absorption Source - ? The Watcher was able to absorb Jack's lightning bolt and send them back at him through physical contact. Weakness . History The Society Volume 1: Origins "Chapter 19: A New York Story" Volume 2: Family The Watcher is featured as the main antagonist during Family "Chapter 1: Quid Pro Quo" "Chapter 3: Desert Storm" "Chapter 5: Arthurian Legend" "Chapter 6: The Travelling Song" "Chapter 7: In Living Colour" "Chapter 8: Tabula Rasa" "Chapter 9: The Eclipse" "Chapter 10: Powerless" "Chapter 13: Divided We Stand" "Chapter 14: Bad Day at the Office" "Chapter 15: Above and Beyond" "Chapter 16: Escape from the Watcher" "Chapter 17: Birds of a Feather" "Chapter 18: The Valiant Quest" "Chapter 19: Fear Factor" "Chapter 20: Apocalypse" Volume 3: Brave New World "Chapter 1: I Love Micah Branning" Volume 4: Outbreak In "Chapter 3: Flotsam And Jetsam", it is discovered that, following the Watcher's death, all but the original Carnies went their seperate ways. Volume 5: Competition "Chapter 10: Thanksgiving" "Chapter 26: Damsel in Distress" Volume 6: Power "Chapter 19: The Year of Our Lord" Volume 7: Selection . Volume 8: Epilogue . Relationships . . Trivia * . Category:Enemies of the Society Category:The Carnies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased